


The Monsters Under Our Beds

by Kanarcia



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, One Shot, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarcia/pseuds/Kanarcia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was originally  written as being based off of the song 'The Monster' by Eminem (feat. Rihanna). I would recommend listening to that either before or during the reading to set the mood. Caution: the song is explicit and mentions various mental illnesses, addiction and death.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Monsters Under Our Beds

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally written as being based off of the song 'The Monster' by Eminem (feat. Rihanna). I would recommend listening to that either before or during the reading to set the mood. Caution: the song is explicit and mentions various mental illnesses, addiction and death.

Small, fluffy clouds float softly across the light blue sky with no particular destination in mind. A group of men sits below them in a loose circle. None of them make eye contact with each other. Slowly, one man sits up on the grass to stretch. His companions take no real mind of him. The man, Nebris, pulls the cuffs to his long-sleeved shirt, straightening them after brushing the dirt off his hands. He looks around the group, before looking down at the ground with a glance from Guude, who sits across from him. Guude then looks to his own left at Pakratt, who seems focused on his hands.

The grey-clad man stands slowly, drawing attention to himself. He sighs, brushing the hair out of his eyes. “Friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate the life and honor the memory of our dear brother.” He takes a deep breath, and continues shakily. “It is our common love, respect and grief for him that draws us together today. Today is indeed a day for sorrow, but let it also be a day of joy and thanksgiving for the gift of life.”

Pakratt’s voice fades into nothingness and Nebris continues to look at Guude. His green eyes stare down at the grass, thoughts trapped somewhere deep in his own mind. A single glance at Guude’s body language--the way he slouches and averts his eyes from everyone else--tells Nebris all he needs to know.

_“I’m so sick of this, Nebris! I can’t keep up with the demands any more. I’m losing my mind, guy! I can’t keep making everyone happy. Everything would just be better if I was gone. Then maybe Seth could run the servers like he wants to and--”_

_“Guude, stop it. You know how important you are to us all. The server would be completely lost without its mighty leader! Me on the other hand... no one would miss me.” Nebris laughs as Guude smiles._

_“Yeah, I guess so. Thanks Nebs. You’re a good guy. You don’t have to do this for me.”_

_“Don’t be silly; I wouldn’t let you deal with it by yourself.”_

Nebris could name so many times when Guude came to him, looking for a reason to keep moving forward with his life. He’d been getting progressively closer to the edge though, despite Nebris’ efforts. Hopefully, seeing the comradeship of his friends in this would encourage him to seek meaningful relationships with them all and to create a safety net larger than the one Nebris could provide alone.

Guude leans forward and covers his face with his hands. Perhaps he didn’t realize how hard the death of someone so close to them would affect their group. Pause, sitting next to Guude, wraps his arm around his shoulders. Nebris knows that Pause doesn’t know what’s bothering Guude. He’s the only one Guude has gone to for help. 

Looking at Pause again, Nebris thinks about the few times Pause had come to him for advice or kind words, just like Guude did. Perhaps they’d be able to find solace in one another. 

_Pause flops down on the hard wooden bench next to Nebris. “How do you do this?”_

_“Do what, Pause?”_

_“Stay so happy when everyone is throwing trash at you and scorning your name as you walk past. All for going up against Etho. It’s not fair.”_

_“You get used to it over time. I think eventually they’ll get tired of not getting a reaction out of us.”_

Neither Guude nor Pause are particularly happy with their current situation, so perhaps they’d spend some time together after all this was all said and done. Pause pats Guude on the back once more before letting his hand fall onto his lap again as he listens to Pak speak over them.

A sniff from Nebris’s right causes him to swing his head around and face the source of the sound. Kurt eyes shine softly, and his cheeks are covered in silent tears. Nebris wants to reach out to him and comfort him, but it’s probably best that he doesn’t. The last time he got too close to Kurt while he was in the middle of thought he was roughly shoved away. Not that Nebris can blame him, really. He’d probably attack someone if they snuck up on him.

_“Nebris? Oh god, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”_

_The man on the floor rolls over onto his hands and knees so he can get up after catching his breath, the wind having been completely knocked out of him. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. You alright, Kurt? You seem a bit lost.”_

_“Ah… I’m just thinking.”_

_“About? It must be pretty big to keep you wrapped up in your head for so long.”_

_“Just… what’s the point of this all? I’m not here to save the children. I just want to make a difference in someone’s life but I can’t because people have me pegged to be some incredible super hero. I don’t know what I can do about it.”_

_“Ahh I’ve gotcha. Well, I don’t know about you, but I think what you’re doing makes a huge difference in so many people’s lives. You’re fantastic, man. None of us are super heroes, but you’re definitely the closest out of all of us. Think of those kids that get to spend their time in the hospital with new toys and games. It’s a simple comfort that you help provide.”_

_“You know what, you’re right, Nebris. Thanks so much. you’re always a great guys to talk to. You’re so uplifting.”_

Nebris sighs, looking around the circle. Each of the men sitting here are broken in their own way, and each of them had come to Nebris in their time of need. He is entranced by their blindness that even in their solitary struggles, each of them has struggles that the others could help with. Though he thinks that finally, in this time of sorrow, they’re finally starting to understand that. Nebris looks around the circle of friends, entranced by, if nothing else, the solidarity among the men resting there. 

Nebris always did his best to make sure that his friends were supported and that everyone had him to count on but no one had ever considered to check on him, to see how he was doing. Now, things have come to fruition and he can say that he doesn’t have to worry about if people will be able to see his cries for help. His friends all have each other and they’re all healing. In its own kind of tragic way, it’s beautiful. He’s glad they found each other in the end, even if it was without him.


End file.
